<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 13 - Take Them Dancing by TinyFakeFanficRock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694917">Day 13 - Take Them Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock'>TinyFakeFanficRock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you've had dinner, there's an obvious next step.  No, not that one.  (Yet.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose of Sharon Cassidy/Veronica Santangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 13 - Take Them Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not where Cass saw dinner at the Tops ending up, she thinks as Bruce Isaac croons some up-tempo stuff and Ronnie gives her another whirl around the dance floor.  When the hell did the Aces Theatre even <em>get</em> a dance floor?</p><p>Hell, doesn't matter.  Ronnie's clearly in her element, full skirt flaring on the turns and high heels clicking accompaniment to the music.  She leads with such enthusiasm that Cass is both smitten and grateful she didn't drink too much with dinner.  Means she still has the coordination to keep up, or at least not trip over her own feet.  She's a little bit flustered and a little bit dizzy and happy, god, so happy to see Ronnie this happy.</p><p>Ronnie catches her eye, winks, and dips her; Cass wraps her arms around her neck and hoots in delight.  People are starting to stare.  Good.  Let 'em.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>